Paper Wings
by FALLING-STUDIOS
Summary: Lucy's new boss, Natsu, is not a big fan of romance, and banned relationships between all co-workers. The company has a plan and it could only work once; they need to get their boss to fall in love. Nalu
1. Chapter 1

"Hmmmmbh-nnnnngh"

I moaned as I stretched out my back, raising my hands as high as I could. I quickly placed them in front of me though, when the wind decide to be a little perv and show the whole sea what I'm wearing under my dress.

I felt my face burn when I saw a few men on a fishing boat either: whistle and shout a few comments, or turn the other way, holding their noses.

'I should've wore my bathing suit' I thought miserably.

I would've if it wasn't for the meeting today, I was told that it was serious and it might infect our future badly.

My boss, Mr. Makarov, was on a vocation for a month in Maui, but it didn't even last for three days. Once Mr. Makarov got off that plane, he immediately called the company, saying it was an emergency and that we need to get our behinds in Maui before this week ends. Some of my co-workers couldn't go because of money issues or they have a family they can't leave, so all of the superiors, or what we like to call them, S-class, needed to go and take our place.

Sadly I'm not one of them, but I wish I was and at the same time, I'm scared to become one of them. There's a rumor going around that the S-class is full of scary people, and if you make one wrong move around them, you'll be fired before you could blink.

"Lu-chan. Luu-chan~."

Hearing my nick name, I turn to the direction of the only person who calls me that. Levy ran across the sand and dove at me, pushing us both into the water. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to grab as much oxygen as I could, but instead a gush a salty water filled my lungs.

I felt some weak and small limbs circle around my neck, and the thought of me and Levy drowning filled my thoughts. Before I could even think about coming up for air, I felt Levy being pulled away from me, then a string pair of warm arms grabbed me from behind and pulled me up to the surface.

"Oh god, Lu-chan, I'm so sorry." I heard Levy cry.

I wanted to tell her that I was okay, but I can't speak, I couldn't move my mouth, then I realized something, I couldn't move at all. I want to kick, scream, bite, laugh, puke, I want to do something, anything, to prove that I was still conscious, but I couldn't.

I started to panic, in my mind of course, but stopped when I felt myself being pushed up from the water and into a much bigger, but colder pair of arms.

"Is she okay?"

Levy's voice cracked, she sounded like she was about to cry, or was she already crying.

"No"

A simple, cold less reply, from a rough, yet calm voice.

WHAT. THE. HELL.

"WHAT"

I heard Levy squeak. I was laid down on the hot, itching sand, from which I was just standing on just seconds ago, watching the sun set. I heard a splash coming from the ocean and sounds of feet stepping onto sand followed. Heavy breaths came closer and I felt the same type of heat from the arms of the man who carried me out of the water, engulf me.

"She's not breathing, crap"

The other man's voice said. Anyone would be scared after hearing that, but the fact that this man's voice sounded really closes, as in two inches away type of closeness, took over my thoughts, and left no room for me to think about dying.

"I'm so sorry, it's all my fault. My foot slipped, I didn't know the water was going to be that deep"

I was starting to feel dizzy and my lungs started to burn, actually, they must have been burning for a while, I just didn't realize it in till now. Everything felt numb to me, but when I felt something pound on my stomach, I was in need of coughing.

"Come on"

I heard the warm man hiss through his teeth, and just then, as I was about to slip into the cold, black darkness, I felt a pair of warm lips cover my own, and the water inside me was pushed out from the air he kissed into me.

I laid on my side, as I coughed up a storm. My right hand was immediately taken by two small, shaking hands.

"Thank goodness you're okay. Thank you so much,"

Levy thanked the two men. I laid on my back as I tried to regain my breath, and when the wind nipped at my face, I realized how cold I was.

Blue and pink hair came to view when I slowly opened my eyes. The sky was getting dark and the light post next to us turned on, blurring my vision and making me close my eyes again.

"Lu-chan"

I heard Levy gasp, when I tried to get up, but miserably felled back down on my back.

"Here, let me help. We need to get you back to the hotel"

The same two strong, warm arms picked me up bridle style, and started carrying me back to the hotel. The warmth of this man was so cozy, I couldn't help but want to snuggle deeper into it.

I heard him chuckle quietly.

"Go tell everyone that we found her and that she's okay"

My warm man whispered to the Levy and the other man.

"Come on shrimp. We need to get your ankle fixed, too"

"Wait- hey, I can- you don't have- I can walk on my- ouch"

"Idiot, just stay still and be quiet, your screeching is hurting my ears"

"Then put me down"

"We need to get back to the hotel fast, and with your ankle, all you're going to do is slow us down"

There was a moment of silence and I felt my warm man walk a little faster, like he was trying to get away from something.

"YOU MORON"

There was a crashing sound behind us, and I could swore I heard cursing, but the man carrying me already made some distance between us and them for me to fully make out what their saying.

After a while, I was too tired to care anymore, and snuggled back into the warmth of the man, his wet clothes cooled my head. I felt him stiffen, but relaxed and carried on with the walk back.

"Damn it, really"

He said under his breath, and I really wanted to say something, but I wasn't able to when the darkness finally took over me.

And done. Thank you for reading, please don't forget to leave a comment and fav this story, and if you want to, please follow me on Instagram.

Username: fallingstudios (really, that's like my username for everything) and good bye.

Next chap will be up soon…. I hope.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up this morning, I felt like I was having a hangover. My bed was completely soaked, but my clothes were dry, and when I went to brush teeth, I notice there was some sand in my hair, and my short baby-blue dress was missing too, the one I wore to the beach and- oh.

Beach.

Levy.

Water.

Drowning.

Kiss.

Carried.

Hotel.

Meeting.

Fuck.

I ran out of my bathroom and dashed into my bedroom, knowing that I knocked a few papers off of my coffee table during the process. I pulled my closet door open and grabbed my black suit that I separated from the rest of my clothes by putting it on one side and squeezing the rest together on the other side, and grabbed my pink dress shirt.

I tossed them on to the hotel bed and grabbed a random matching pair of underwear and put them on. As soon as I started buttoning my dress shirt I heard knocking on my door, I grabbed a robe and ran towards the object that interrupted me. When I reached my designation I immediately remembered the sand in my hair and tried getting them out by running my hands through my golden locks and rub them back and forth crazily.

I started to breath in and out to calm my heartbeat, but when I got a whiff of my breath, I decided there will be no breathing out of my mouth in till I brush my teeth. I grabbed a piece of gum off of the kitchen counter, and started to chew wildly. I smelled my breath again, and I guessed it could do for now. I heard someone pounding on my door and I jump.

"Shoot, I completely forgot" I squealed to no one.

I quickly open the door and bowed in apologies.

"I am so sorry, please forgi-"

My sentence was stopped short when I heard a long and loud whistle.

"Wow, Lucy, I know you are hot and all, but don't you think this is a bit too much for us guys"

GRAY

And to add to my horror

LOKE

LAXUS

GAJEEL

I looked back down to see what Gray meant, and hell, I look like I just had six men sleep with me. My robe wasn't button all the way, showing more of my chest then it's supposed to, and it only went down just above my knees, and my hair was worse than a bed head because of my fingers earlier….. And then there's the gum that I'm chewing.

…

…

…

"GET OUTTTTTTTTTT"

"Whoa, wait Lucy, we need-"

"I don't care, get out of my site"

I slammed the door shut and stormed off to my bedroom to scream as loud as I can in my pillow, but when I went to pick it up, something slid off of my bed.

A…envelope- no a letter?

I picked it up and flipped it to the other side with my fingers.

DEAR, LUCY

YOU CLOTHES ARE IN THE WASHING ROOM DOWN STAIRS

P.S I HOPE YOU FEEL BETTER,

NATSU

…

…..

"Who the hell is Natsu?

I put the letter on my nightstand and saw two used coffee cups sitting there, one half way full and the other was completely devoured, like there was no trace of any liquid. The only reason why I know its hot chocolate is because of the other cup….. What the hell happen last night?

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOC-

"I GET IT"

I hurriedly walked back to the door and opened it slowly.

"What is it?"

I mumbled, ashamed of myself for forgetting to put on some clothes.

"Well, like I was saying, we have a meeting to go to, and if you want to put on some clothes before we leave, that would be nice"

Gray said, facing away from me. Wow! What a gentleman.

"Why not we let her come to the meeting like this, I bet the new boss will be pleased"

Loke grinned as he came from behind Gray's shoulder and push him out of the way, the light gleamed in his glasses; he's nothing like Gray. Gray doesn't go out with every girl he sees, and if he does go out with one, he makes sure they are comfortable and doesn't try to kiss them on their first date. He is strong, brave, trustworthy, very friendly, handso-

"Earth to blonde, are we going or not?"

Laxus yawned. He gave up his spot on the wall next to my door, and started to walk away. Gajeel left after him, saying he needed to check on someone, and Loke left when he pissed off Gray from suggesting he could help me dress.

"So, ummmm, I'll be waiting in the lobby, I guess."

Gray rubbed his neck and headed down the hallway also.

"Yeah"

I said quietly to no one. My heart was beating so fast I thought I was going to die.

I shut the door and laid against it, running my hands in my hair as I fell to my butt. Did I really just thought he was handsome?

At the meeting

Everyone was sitting around a large, round table with papers scattered across it. The room was white and the carpet was blue, there was also a large TV on the side, but no one really uses it. I sat next to Gray as gently as I could, trying not to make any noises, since he was talking to the next to him about some important stuff.

The chair squeaked and I scrunched up my face.

"Lucy! You made it just in time"

Gray laughed as he heard my chair and turned around.

"Yeah, I'm surprise myself, but, when you and the others were at my room, Luke said something about a new boss?"

"Oh, yeah we ha-"

"Everyone please take you seats, the meeting now begins"

My boss walked in, jumped on the table and took a deep breath.

"As most of you heard or know, the F.T.C is no longer able to pay every worker in here."

WHAT

"And that we may have to shut everything down"

Wait, what, no!

"But thinks to a certain young man, we were able to pay all taxes and paychecks, and I would like for him to work in our company, take my place, for a while though, about a month when my vocation ends."

Mr. Makarov explained.

"Gray, what's going on?"

I whispered over to him.

"We have a new boss"

He said, still staring at the door waiting for this 'new boss' to arrive, but he didn't. Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into hours, but the door never opened. It was about 9:30 and everyone already left, except me and Gray.

"Gray"

I yawned.

"We should go home and get some sleep"

"Yeah, let my just finish up this one page and I can walk you home"

"No, I can able, but thank you for that offer"

I lean back in my chair and stared at Gray's face as he worked. The light shining from his laptop made his cheekbones look sharper. I examined every inch of him, every stray hair that will fall towards his face makes me have an urge to push it back in his ear, and every time he rubbed his forehead in annoyance, I couldn't help but think how cute he looked.

"Do I have something on my face?"

Gray asked, looking at me. He brought his hand to rub on his cheek.

"N-n-no"

I stuttered, turning away. My face burned with embracement. I heard the raven hair man chuckle, he shut his laptop and shoved it in his bag, then grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my chair.

"Well, my princess, shall we get going?"

"Indeed"

I tried my best to sound stubborn and royal, but that is quite hard to do when you are having your best friend pay for your stay since you don't have the money.

"Gray, thank you"

"For what?"

"For paying this trip for me."

"No biggie, that's what best friends are for"

"but-"

"No buts, now you be careful on your way back to the hotel and make sure you are not followed."

Gray warned as he pushed me out the buildings door.

"Yes master Gray"

I said sarcastically.

"And remember you have my number, so if your ever in a jam, I'm just a phone call away."

"You're always so over-protective"

I joked.

"Of course, you are special"

"Huh?"

I turned towards Gray, my mouth agape.

"No-no, I'm just-"

"Lucy, you are very special person to me, I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to you"

I can't see his face, but he sounded serious.

"Gray"

My feet took control and I took a step closer.

"Well, good night"

Gray smiled and ran down the street.

What the heck

I don't know if I'm hearing things, but I think he just said I was a 'very special person' to him and 'I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to you'. Could he- no, just no Lucy, Gray would never like a girl like you, well not in that sort of way, he just see's you as a friend.

"That's right, he doesn't like me"

It hurts, my chest, it won't stop pounding.

XwX

I was walking along the sidewalk when my phone rang, it was Levy. I completely forgot about yesterday, in fact I didn't see Levy at the meeting today. I answered it.

"Levy, where were you today, you weren't at the meeting"

"Sorry Lucy, but I wasn't able to walk there because of my ankle."

Ankle?

"What wrong with your ankle?"

"Ah, I sprained it pretty bad when I tackled you be accident, by the way I'm so sorry about that, are you okay?"

"Don't worry about it, and yeah, I'm okay, but for some reason I can't remember anything from last night"

"Oh, you don't remember"

Levy asked.

"Yeah, you know what happen, and why two coffee mugs on my nightstand was there this morning.

"You really don't remember, that nice guy took you home"

"Who was he?"

As I asked this, I tripped on a ball that some kid left outside of his house. My phone fell out of my hands and I brought out my arms to cover my face, but one of my arms were taken by a large, warm hand and held me just above the ground.

I turned around to look at my savoir, and the familiar face flashed in my memories.

"He's our new boss"

Levy said over the phone.

The man goofy smile covered half of his face, his pink hair was a springing mess.

"Your falling a lot lately, aren't you"

And done. I thank this had more graylu in it than nalu, oh well, I guess this if for the graylu fans.

If want to follow on Instagram: fallingstudios

Next chap will be out soon.


	3. SORRY

I'm am so sorry!

I'm sorry I haven't post for a while and I know it sounds like a bunch of crap load of excuses, but I think all of you at least need to know what's going on, so here goes:

At first I had starr and finals to study and take so I wasn't able to work on this story at all, then my phone completely went haywire so we needed to restart the whole thing, worse part was that all of my ideals and saved chapters for this story was on it, and now I lost all contacts (including friends that I will never see again) and then my family and I got in a bunch of accidents with our car, damaging it to where we weren't able to drive it, so I spent a lot of time helping my dad fixing it instead of working on this, then my baby brother had a couple a seizures( and he's okay now, he started to take some medicine that helps), and then I seemed to drop my phone when I was walking back home with my baby brother and when I notice that it was gone my baby brother refuse to go back for it and so I had to drop him back off at home and go back, but I retraced my steps and I wasn't able to find my phone (and I had just started to work on the story too), then my father's birthday was one day away when fathers day came, so I spent a lot of time shopping and celebrating. Good news though, I got a new phone (the galaxy S5) and once I try to get everything in my memory put down in notes, I will update.

Once again I'm so sorry


End file.
